Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The automobile is becoming a hub of social interaction due, in large part, to advancements in technology and advancements in creativity. Built-in and hand-held consoles, e.g., smart phones, provide vehicle passengers and even vehicle drivers with instant access to media content.